evangelionfandomcom_it-20200213-history
Teorie e analisi: Angeli e Cabala
Presi in considerazione uno ad uno, gli Angeli apparsi in Evangelion presentano a grandi linee similitudini con quelli descritti nella tradizione religiosa. I nomi degli Angeli vengono rivelati nell'episodio 14 e soprattutto nell'episodio 23, oltre che in varie fonti ufficialiSi rimanda all'Enciclopedia della Platinum Edition edita da Dynit in Italia, ai Program Book della versione cinematografica, e ai Platinum Booklet della versione americana edita da A.D.Vision.. Oltre i nomi, dove possibile, son stati inseriti anche i rispettivi "simboli"Fonte: Evangelion Chronicle, DeAgostini Japan, n. 30, pp. 22-23.. Il primo Angelo: Adam Adam è il primo Angelo della serie. Secondo il Red Cross Book: «Il libro della Genesi dell’Antico Testamento racconta che Adamo è stato il primo essere umano creato da Dio a Sua immagine e somiglianza»Glossary, Evaotaku.com (in inglese).. Adam è quindi colui che ha dato vita ad ogni cosa, come nel racconto biblicoFujie, Foster, op. cit., pp. 118-119.. Inoltre, da Adamo son poi nati gli Uomini, e in Evangelion da Adam sono stati creati gli Eva, definiti da Ritsuko nella puntata 23 «esseri umani». Tuttavia, l’Adam della serie sembra essere collegato anche ad Adam Kadmon. Death and Rebirth Program Book e “Classified Information” di Neon Genesis Evangelion 2. , l’Uomo primordiale, «colmo di luce infinita»St. Louis Howard Schwartz Professor of English University of Missouri, Tree of Souls: The mythology of Judaism, p. 15. – probabilmente il motivo per via del quale in Evangelion Adam appare come un “gigante di luce”. Il suo nome può significare anche «della terra rossa», riferimento alla “cerimonia di purificazione della terra rossa” citata dalla Seele in The End of Evangelion (vd. Riferimenti alla religione in Evangelion). In aggiunta a ciò, secondo la Bibbia è da Adamo che venne generata poi Eva; e infatti in Evangelion è da lui che si sono poi costruiti gli EvaFujie, Foster, op. cit., p. 101.. Infine, si consideri che nella Cabala Adamo viene descritto come un essere capace di dare vita, e allo stesso tempo un’entità a cui tutte le cose ritornano; nell'episodio 24 infatti Kaworu dice: Adam è il padre del genere umano; se gli Uomini con il Second Impact hanno ucciso Adam, significa che gli Uomini hanno ucciso loro padre? (vedi Teorie e analisi: Complesso di Edipo). Il secondo Angelo: Lilith Il secondo Angelo è Lilith. Nelle scritture rabbiniche si dice che Lilith fosse la prima moglie di Adamo, e che dall'unione di Adamo e Lilith nacquero demoni e spiriti. La sua figura viene associata a quella della Grande Madre, un archetipo presente nella psicologia junghiana e anche nello stesso Evangelion (associato proprio a quest’Angelo, vd. Lilith). Inoltre, Lilith viene associata a «l’Altro Lato, una sorta di mondo dell’ombra nel quale i desideri inconsci profondi e libidici sono incontrollati»Ortega, op. cit., p. 222.. Questa visuale psicoanalitica di Lilith sembra ripresa in The End of Evangelion; proprio quando Kaji e Misato la scoprono nel Terminal Dogma (ep. 15), il loro rapporto precipita nella libido incontrollata. Inoltre Lilith nella tradizione è collegata alla figura della Luna Nera''Luna Nera'' in Aniela Pratesi, Iniziazione all’astrologia evolutiva. Il cammino dell’anima attraverso la carta natale, Edizioni Mediterranee, 2002, pp. 113-116 ; e la Luna Nera è per l’appunto il corpo celeste nel quale è racchiusa nella serie. Il terzo Angelo: Sachiel * Simbolo: 水, Mizu, lett. “acqua” È il primo Angelo che vediamo comparire nella serie ed attaccare la città di Neo Tokyo-3. Nella tradizione, Sachiel è un arcangelo dell’ordine dei Cherubini. I Cherubini, l’ordine di cui fa parte assieme a Shamshel, vengono significativamente nominati nella Genesi: «Così Dio scacciò l’Uomo e pose a oriente del giardino dell’Eden i Cherubini, che vibravano da ogni parte una spada fiammeggiante, per custodire la via dell’Albero della Vita» (Genesi 3, 24). I Cherubini impediscono dunque all’Uomo di poter raggiungere il livello di Dio. La spada di fuoco attribuita a questo tipo di Angeli nella Genesi può essere la lancia di luceLa definizione viene da booklet di Evangelion 1.01 distribuito da Dynit. che spunta dalle mani dall'Angelo in questione e che usa come arma contro lo 01 e le Forze Armate«Le braccia Sachiel, ad esempio, si allungano e si affilano quasi fossero lame taglienti, siimili alle "fiamme di fuoco" dei cherubini di cui parla la Genesi» (Evangelion Enciclopedia, Dynit Italia, p. 13).. Il fatto che il primo Angelo sia un Cherubino è simbolico; l’Uomo può ancora diventare Dio (scopo del Progetto per il perfezionamento). Gli Angeli sono coloro che si “oppongono” a ciò (volontariamente o involontariamente). Come Angelo dell’Acqua, Sachiel compare dal mare nella puntata 1, e sono visibili ai suoi fianchi quelle che paiono essere “branchie”. Il quarto Angelo: Shamshel * Simbolo: 昼, Hiru, lett. ”mezzogiorno” È l’Angelo che attacca nell’episodio 3Julia Cresswell, The Watkins Dictionary of Angels: Over 2,000 Entries on Angel and Angelic Beings (Google eBook).; la sua forma è vagamente simile a quella di un insetto. Anche egli, come Sachiel, è guardiano e protettore dell’Eden, ed è difatti un Cherubino. Ricollegandosi al ruolo che hanno i Cherubini in Genesi 3, 24, diventa intuibile il nesso: anche Shamshel possiede le "spade fiammeggianti" con cui nella tradizione protegge l’Albero della Vita dall’Uomo, e nel suo caso sono quelle fruste di luce che egli usa per attaccare ed infilzare l’Eva-01 in battaglia. Shamshel è inoltre uno degli Angeli Grigori (“guardiani”)D. M. Murdock, Acharya S, Did Moses Exist?: The Myth of the Israelite Lawgiver, p. 418Theresa Bane, Encyclopedia of Demons in World Religions and Cultures, p. 296. e guardiano dell’Eden, forse in riferimento agliocchi fasulli presenti sul suo capo. Il quinto Angelo: Ramiel * Simbolo: 雷, Kaminari, lett. “tuono” È l’Angelo simile ad un diamante e di forma perfettamente identica a quella di un ottaedro regolare che appare nell'episodio 5. Ramiel è un Angelo nominato nel Libro di Enoch, custode delle anime dei morti nel Giorno del Giudizio. Il suo nome significa «tuono di Dio»vd. Rosemary Guiley, The Encyclopedia of Angels, InfoBase Publishing, 2004, pp. 309-310. ISBN 0-8160-5023-6. Collegandosi a quest’ultimo fattore, è possibile ipotizzare che il raggio di luce che scaglia contro lo Shogoki in battaglia nell'episodio 6 sia un riferimento alla traduzione ebraica del suo nome - Ramiel è pur sempre, infatti, l’Angelo del tuonoEvelyn Dorothy Oliver, James R. Lewis, Angel A to Z, pp. 312-313.. Il sesto Angelo: Gaghiel * Simbolo: 魚 Sakana, lett. “pesce” È l’Angelo acquatico che attacca la flotta della Marina nell’episodio 8, durante l’arrivo di Asuka; il cui corpo riprende quello di un pesce. Gaghiel è il nome dell’Angelo del pesceDal Booklet della Platinum Edition della ADV, consultabile qui., dunque la sua funzione è più che mai appropriata. Il suo nome significa “ruggente bestia di Dio”, e in effetti nell’anime appare proprio come una ruggente bestia (la sua dentatura, il suo morso, etc.) che combatte contro il Nigoki. Il settimo Angelo: Israfel * Simbolo: 音楽, Ongaku, lett. “musica” È l’Angelo vagamente simile a Sachiel che attacca le coste del Giappone nell’episodio 9, e che poi si divide in due entità separate dopo un vano tentativo di Asuka di eliminarlo. Il suo nome significa «colui che brucia»James R. Lewis, Angels A to Z, Visible Ink Press, 1996, p. 224. ISBN 0-7876-0652-9., è un Arcangelo, e nell'Islam è l’Angelo della ResurrezioneGuiley, op. cit., p. 193, incaricato di suonare la Tromba del Giudizio (Corano 39.68). Israfel è inoltre l’Angelo della MusicaMalcom Godwin, Ángeles: La sorprendente historia de los misteriosos mensajeros alados de lo milagroso, Ediciones Robinbook, 2008, p . 82. ISBN 978-84-96746-31-2. Vedi anche Fujie, Foster, op. cit., p. 31, che canta lodi a Dio in tantissime lingueMatthew Bunson, Angels A to Z: Who’s Who of the Heavenly Host, Random House LLC, 2010, p. 144.. Asuka e Shinji infatti riescono a sconfiggerlo solo dopo essersi sincronizzati tra di loro con la musica, mentre la resurrezione sta per la sua capacità di auto rigenerarsi anche dopo essere stato apparentemente eliminato. È da notare come il volto di quest’Angelo sia molto simile al simbolo dello Yin e lo Yang, il Taijitu, presente nella religione taoista e nella filosofia confuciana, che rappresenta l’armonia degli opposti, che Asuka e Shinji riescono appunto ad ottenere nell'addestramento per sconfiggere l’Angelo in questione. L’ottavo Angelo: Sandalphon * Simbolo: 胎児, Taiji, lett. “feto” È l’Angelo che viene reperito dalla Nerv nell'episodio 10 nel monte Asama, l’Angelo degli embrioni. Secondo alcune tradizioni infatti, è l’Angelo responsabile della differenziazione sessuale di quest’ultimiLewis, op. cit., pp. 352-353,«Sotto questo profilo Sandalphon viene indicato come l'angelo dei bambini non ancora nati, incaricato di differenziare il sesso degli embrioni. Diventa così chiaro il collegamento tra l'Angelo rilevato dal Centro di Ricerca Sismografica del Monte Asama, nell'anime, e il tradizionale Sandalphon dei testi antichi. L'Angelo di Hideaki Anno, nella sua forma pupale, è incredibilmente simile all'embrione umano» (Evangelion Enciclopedia, p. 39); nella serie appare infatti per la prima volta nelle sembianze di un embrione. Il nono Angelo: Matarael * Simbolo: 雨, Ame, lett. “pioggia” È l’Angelo vagamente simile ad un aracnide proveniente dal mare che attacca Neo Tokyo-3 nell’episodio 11. Matarael, o Matriel, è l’Angelo della pioggiaLouis Ginzberg, The Legends of the Jews – Vol. 1: From the Creation to Jacob, p. 140., in riferimento al suo potentissimo acido corrosivo, che fa “gocciolare”, come una pioggia, sui suoi nemiciVedi qui.«Matarael (spesso chiamato "Matriel") trova la sua interpretazione nel Libro di Enoch, ove viene descritto come l'angelo della pioggia. È conosciuto anche come un angelo caduto, ossia un demone. Il riferimento del Matarael di Evangelion appare chiaro se si analizza la sua strategia offensiva: dal finto occhio centrale raffigurato sulla sua calotta egli piange un potente solvente liquido corrosivo, che si riversa direttamente all'interno della base della Nerv.» (Evangelion Enciclopedia, pp. 40-41.). Il decimo Angelo: Sahaquiel * Simbolo: 空, Sora, lett. “cielo” È l’Angelo vagamente simile ad un’ameba che si lascia precipitare sul Geofront nell’episodio 12. Nella tradizione, è l’Angelo del CieloLinda Georgian, Your Guardian Angels: Use the Power of Angelic Messengers to Enrich and Empower Your Life, Simon and Schuster, 2010, p. 60.cfr.qui, e difatti in Neon Genesis Evangelion appare dallo spazio – il “cielo”«La fonte apocrifa che ci parla di Sahaquiel è il Terzo Libro di Enoch (o "Apocalisse ebraica di Enoch"), scritto in ebraico ad opera, probabilmente, del rabbi Ismael Ben Elisha nel I secolo d.C. Nella terza sezione del testo viene definito Sahaquiel come "l'angelo del cielo", in particolare il guardiano del quarto Cielo. In Evangelion il riferimento a questa fonte è palese: Sahaquiel, infatti, è sospeso in orbita satellitare al di sopra dell'Oceano Indiano. Il nesso con la sua funzione di guardiano si concretizza nella sua forma allungata, che ricorda quella di un occhio deforme» (Evangelion Enciclopedia, p. 43). Il suo nome significa “ingegno di Dio”, in riferimento ai suoi molteplici usi inediti ed ingegnosi di usare l’AT Field. Sahaquiel è uno dei Sette Grandi Arcangeli citati nel terzo libro di Enoch, e Guardiano del Quarto CieloFujie, Foster, op. cit., p. 32.. Uno dei Sette “Grandi” Arcangeli è proprio l’Angelo di maggiori dimensioni apparso nella serie, e un Guardiano del Quarto Celo ha tre giganteschi occhi fasulli sul suo corpo. L’undicesimo Angelo: Iruel * Simbolo: 恐怖, Kyoufu, lett. “timore”) Iruel, l’Angelo che invade il quartier generale nella puntata 13, nella tradizione è l’Angelo del Terrore. L’Angelo in questione nella serie infatti causa il panico (terrore) tra i tecnici che si occupano del Magi System. Il dodicesimo Angelo: Leliel * Simbolo: 夜, Yoru, lett. “notte” Leliel è l’Angelo ombra che assorbe lo Shogoki nell'episodio 16. Nella tradizione, Leliel («mascelle di Dio») è l’Angelo della notte ed il Principe della ConcezioneTheresa Bane, Encyclopedia of Demons in World Religions and Cultures, McFarland, 2012, p. 198. Si veda anche Guiley, op. cit., p. 213.. Nella serie appare infatti come un'ombra, richiamo all'idea della notte, e la fuoriuscita dell’Eva-01 in Berserk dall'Angelo in questione somiglia molto ad un parto, appunto una concezione. Inoltre il suo nome “mascelle di Dio” riflette la sua capacità di “divorare” tutto con la sua ombra. Il tredicesimo Angelo: Bardiel * Simbolo: 霰, Arare, lett. “grandine” Bardiel, l’Angelo che si impossessa dell’Unità-03 durante l’esperimento di attivazione nell'episodio 18, è il nome dell’Angelo che governa la grandineVedi Cresswell, op. cit., e Raquel Chang-Rodriguez, Hidden Messages: Representation and Resistance in Andean Colonial Drama, p. 124 e i fulminiRichard Webster, Encyclopedia of Angels, pp. 32-33.Fujie, Foster, op. cit., p. 34.. Qui è intuibile il nesso in Neon Genesis Evangelion: l’Eva-03 viene trasportata in nubi temporalesche (“grandine”), e addirittura in una di esse si può vedere, all'inizio della puntata 18, un fulmine. Qui è probabilmente avvenuto il contatto tra tale Unità e l’Angelo in questione. Il suo nome significa “figlio umiliato di Dio”, in riferimento forse al fatto che è costretto a prendere il corpo di un’Unità Eva piuttosto che averne uno proprio. Il quattordicesimo Angelo: Zeruel * Simbolo: 力, Chikara, lett. “forza” Zeruel è l’Angelo della forzaPhilo, Charles Duke Philo, The Biblical Antiquities of Philo, p. 38, e come suggerisce questo nome, è l’angelo più potente mai apparso in Neon Genesis Evangelion. Zeruel significa “braccio di Dio” (infatti utilizza in Evangelion come arma le braccia), ma in giapponese le parole “Dio” e “carta” possono essere scritte allo stesso modo神, “kami”, significa “Dio”, “divinità”. “Carta” invece può essere scritto 紙, che si pronuncia egualmente “kami”., forse in riferimento alle sue potenti braccia sottili come fogli di carta. Il quindicesimo Angelo: Arael * Simbolo: 鳥, Tori, lett. “uccelli” Arael è l'Angelo che attacca mentalmente Asuka nella puntata 22. Questi prende il nome dall'omonimo Angelo degli uccelliFujie, Foster, op. cit., p. 36., e in'' Evangelion'' appare in sembianze vagamente simili a quelle di un volatile. Il nome “Arael” inoltre può significare “luce” o “visione di Dio”, e ciò riflette il suo schema di attacco, consistente in una luce brillante che attacca la psiche del pilota. Forse, la «visione» è quella che ha Asuka dei suoi ricordi relativi alla madre. Il sedicesimo Angelo: Armisael * Simbolo: 子宮, Shikyu, lett. “utero” Armisael è l’Angelo dell’utero, che aiuta il concepimento e ad alleviare il dolore del partoCresswell, op. cit., e Webster, op. cit., p. 21Richard Webster, Praying with Angels, p. 182; Guiley, op. cit., p. 52.. Egli, dicono le fonti, è chiamato ad assistere alla nascita dei bambini. Secondo il Talmud, uno dei testi sacri dell’ebraismo, una donna potrebbe alleviare il dolore del parto richiedendo l’aiuto di Armisael invocandone il nome . In Shinseiki Evangerion quest'Angelo appare sotto le sembianze di Rei nell'LCL (il liquido amniotico dell’utero – per questo, Angelo dell’utero), e vuole far in modo che Rei, in un certo senso, lo “invochi” per alleviare il “dolore” causato dalla sua contaminazione. Inoltre, quando viola lo Zerogoki, rassomiglia ad un cordone ombelicale, un altro probabile riferimento alla sua funzione nella tradizione. Il diciassettesimo Angelo: Tabris * Simbolo: 自由意志, Jiyu ishi, lett. “libero arbitrio” Altrimenti detto Kaworu Nagisa. Tabris è l’Angelo del libero arbitrio e la libertà. Ciò è dimostrato dal fatto che Kaworu sceglie di non causare il Third Impact, permettendo invece a Shinji di ucciderlo. Non solo, ma egli è anche capace di variare arbitrariamente il proprio tasso di sincronia con l’Eva Nigoki. Sarà l’Angelo della libertà a dichiarare: «La morte volontaria è anzi la mia unica libertà assoluta»In originale si può sentire:自らの死、それが唯一の絶対的自由なんだよ, ‘''Mizukara no shii, sore ga yuiitsu no zetsutaiteki jiyuna nda yo''’. Da notare 自由, libertà.. Forse una coincidenza, ma Kaworu in The End of Evangelion dirà: «Malgrado ciò, se le persone non agiranno secondo la propria volontà, nulla potrà cambiare»Kaworu precisamente dice: Tada hito wa, jibunshin’no ishi de ugokanakereba, nanimokawaranai 「ただヒトは、自分自身の意志で動かなければ、何も変わらない」. Da notare dunque la parola 意志, ishi, presente in 自由意志, ‘jiyu ishi’, libero arbitrio.. Il diciottesimo Angelo: i Lilim "Lilim" è il nome usato da Kaworu Nagisa per indicare gli esseri umaniFujie, Foster, op. cit., p. 175, ed Evangelion Enciclopedia, p. 86.. Secondo le scritture rabbiniche i Lilim (anche chiamati Lilin) sono i figli nati da Adamo e dalla sua prima moglie Lilith«Lilith era la prima moglie biblica di Adamo, ma i figli nati dalla loro unione, i Lilin, sono considerati demoni; essi rappresentano l'umanità nel film End of Evangelion.» cfr. Murakami, Little Boy: The Arts of Japan’s Exploding Subculture, Yale University Press, 2015, p. 129. Reperibile qui.Cfr. Red Cross Book e il Glossario del volume 5 dei Platinum Booklet.. Molto appropriato, dal momento che, come rivela Misato in The End of Evangelion, gli esseri umani sono discendenti di Lilith. Lilith rappresenta dunque la madre nel complesso di Edipo? (di nuovo, si veda Teorie e analisi: Complesso di Edipo). Note Bibliografia * Fujie, Kazuhisa; Foster, Martin; Neon Genesis Evangelion: The Unofficial Guide, Tokyo, DH Publishing Inc., 2004. ISBN 0-9745961-4-0 * Mariana Ortega, My Father, He Killed Me; My Mother, She Ate Me: Self, Desire, Engendering, and the Mother in «Neon Genesis Evangelion» in Mechademia, 2:10, Minneapolis, University of Minnesota Press, 2007, pp. 216-32, ISSN 2152-6648. (Consultabile qui) * Susan J. Napier, When the Machines Stop: Fantasy, Reality, and Terminal Identity in «Neon Genesis Evangelion» and «Serial Experiments Lain» (abstract) in Science Fiction Studies, vol. 29, nº 3, Greencastle, SF-TH Inc., novembre 2002, pp. 418-435, ISSN 0091-7729. Categoria: Teorie e analisi